


514

by Marie_Matthews



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Nurse/Patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Matthews/pseuds/Marie_Matthews
Summary: ❝5 days and 14 hours for our new life together.❞• Card A •↳ Prompt: Prison.-| #ShowKi_Master_Bingo_Challenge





	514

**Author's Note:**

> [☂]
> 
> This was the original idea although I removed the smut and was tempted to change it twice: one for a more dramatic and dark or one that involves omegaverse kk hope that you still liked it ♡

His turn was about to end, just eight minutes to go home with his plump cat. He was in the staff room, a small room that had a sofa, four lockers of his size and a piece of furniture with a coffee machine as well as a simple refrigerator.

Yoo Kihyun took off the top of his navy blue uniform. He was having a moment of melancholy, this was his last night of work in this place and he couldn't believe that he was about to take a step towards his new life. After six years working there, his name was requested by one of his old professors —who was now the head of a private clinic— of a university. and the work proposal turned out to be better than imagined; that and after so many years saving his salary... well, at last all his effort was paying off.

"Wanna go out and grab some dinner?" Minhyuk, his partner on duty, offered. "We could go to drink something, I'm in the mood for something strong tonight..."

Minhyuk had been there for Kihyun since the first day, being the same person who organized a party for the  boy's recent incorporation... which, unfortunately was ruined when the work came and after seeing so much blood, none was in the mood to eat a piece of the delicious red velvet cake that the blond had bought.

"Sentimental?" The shorter mocked.

"You're going to miss me and you know that, it's a fact." Min pursed his lips in a flirtatious smile and winked at his friend before putting a pair of chains around his neck.

Kihyun on the other hand put on his white shirt leaving it open and his hands went to the elastic of his pants, was about to pull them when the cry of a siren and the familiar sound of the front door asking permission was heard. The boys looked at each other and shared an exasperated look... Deep down, both shared thoughts and curses that could not be put into words:

_< < Just, five fucking more minutes. >>_

"It seems that the party is canceled." Kihyun was faster. He took his uniform again and placed it over his casual clothes to get out. "Hurry! The faster we finish, the faster we'll be out."

"Yes, yes!" Replied his friend annoyed.

Yoo pushed the door with his back and turned to find an image he would never see again... The stiff shoulders of his boss, Lee Jooheon, who was working on the newly arrived patient. His honey eyes —familiar with the scene— went to the floor to assess the amount of blood lost. The nurse sighed, thinking it wouldn't be such an easy case, perhaps a deep stab or—

"He'll be fine?" Someone asked, but Kihyun couldn't distinguish that voice.

"Changkyunie, let him do his work…"

" **Kihyun!** " He came out of his astonishment when he heard the doctor's hard voice.

 **「** _But it was impossible_. **」**

A buzz in their hatreds and the wave of dizziness was very intense, his honey eyes fixed on his boss's lips... trying to decipher his instructions.

"What's going on?" Minhyuk entered with his messy hair and was amazed by the surprise to see who had arrived.

" **Minhyuk!** I need help, **now**!" Jooheon was busy, dealing with the bleeding and was desperate to get one of his two nurses to collaborate with him.

The blonde saw his friend out of the corner of his eye, gave a gentle blow to his ribs and told him they should get going. It was time for Kihyun to disconnect from his emotions and act like the professional he was, to place himself at the disposal of his boss and carry out his orders... he did it, Kihyun did. The nurse let himself be guided by his experience, reaching the necessary tools and the pharmacological supplies required.

A few minutes after the erratic event, the three individuals responsible for the emergency room were able to breathe calmly. The patient was stabilized and completely sedated, he would need a good rest and maybe it would take him a couple of hours before he could wake up. Jooheon took off his dirty gloves and threw them into a nearby waste bin, now that they were calm the police officers could answer their questions:

"So... What happened now? A fight? Anyone fixing accounts with—?"

"It was my fault! Sorry!"

The only one who didn't look surprised was his uniformed companion —in addition to superior in charge— Shin Hoseok. The older observed the young recruit, apologizing to no one in particular and with his back completely straight at a 90 ° angle. Wonho —as he was known by the group that accompanied them that night— caressed his back with circular movements, trying to calm the storm of negative emotions that filled the chest of the young officer.

"Your fault?" Min spoke knowingly that his friend was trying to stay distracted, although his ears were attentive to the conversation.

"It is not like that." The black haired officer said after noticing the particular tone that the blonde used.

"Then explain what happened, some of us need to fill out a report." Kihyun added with his back turned towards the group, while his hands arranged some jars back into place.

"He actually saved his life." Shin sounded dramatic, and maybe it was... however, it felt right to say it that way.

_< < He avoided a big trauma... >>_

"Officer Im was doing his rounds and things went out of control." His tone of voice decreased, and he just tried to take the images off. "The same old story, you know? A group of inmates who want to be funny, annoy and verbally abuse the newbie..."

"...and when it is not enough they take it to the next level." Jooheon concluded when he understood where the story was headed.

It really was an old story, something that everyone had already heard and they were even warned of these incidents when they began their employment in prison. Some of the tenants of the penitentiary had spent enough years here to enjoy seeing new meat wander through the corridors... even of the same sex. Young children full of dreams —like Changkyun— were their favorite prey; these men enjoyed storming them, looking at them in a lustful way and even stretching out their willing hands for some contact.

"The prisoner 514-"

"He save your... " Kihyun refrained from releasing the word **'** Pet **'** and did his best to hide the acid in his words: "...your partner and you cannot even call him by his name?"

"..." Hoseok kept his composure and his gaze raised, pretending not to understand what the male nurse was referring to.

"He's right." Jooheon spoke calmly, looked at his friend and said: "We are the only ones here."

"Son Hyunwoo." After Shin's minute of silence, it was his name that first came out of his lips. "Son Hyunwoo came out in defense of Changkyunie and tried to protect him from the others. They outnumbered them and having to take care of someone else... Well, I think he was lucky to just have a cut and a couple of punches."

Minhyuk cleared his throat to cover the curse that his friend gave. The truth is that one understood both sides of the party; Hoseok's indifference was due to the fact that the inmate was just that, one of the inmates of the penitentiary for which he worked.... However for Kihyun he was someone else, a completely different person; that's why the nurse was so sensitive to the subject or would be annoyed at the lack of respect that the officer had for the prisoner Son.

"Can I stay with him? Until he—"

" **No**."

Yoo turned to see the boy with the almond hair. They only crossed paths about three times but Kihyun needed to have him out of sight before everything got worse; his temper was dangerously on the edge and if the boy tried to stay by Hyunwoo's side... well, that would only make things worse and expose secrets that shouldn't be the concern of anyone.

"You've done enough and he did not wake up for a few hours. Why do not you go back to work or just home? You had a long night, you don't need to impress anyone by being strong..."

Knowing that everyone —perhaps with the exception of the new one— reproached his actions, Yoo ended up closing the gauze drawer to march out of the room; someone had to clean, and he accepted the task simply because it would help to appease his nerves. He was anxious that the room return to its usual calm and that he had a second alone with him.

"Sorry, it's his last night here... " Chief Lee apologized to the boy on his nurse's account; the atmosphere was tense, so the doctor decided to put cold packs on the issue. "You should follow his advice and—"

The door closed behind him and he had a second of peace. Kihyun wanted to fall apart, let himself be carried away by his tears and run to his side to take his hand... He wanted to be by his side, like two normal people.

"Kihyunnie?" Minhyuk touched his friend's shoulder, to bring him back with him. "Are you okay?"

Minhyuk was the only one who knew of his secret.

**「** _Of his relationship with Hyunwoo._ **」**

"He will be fine, everything will be fine. You know he's really strong, right? You don't have to worry, Kihyunnie." His words calmed their doubts and fears a little, that warm voice was accompanied by a sincere hug that only had as purpose to recompose the mood of the shorter one.

They held each other's arms until the door opened behind them. A surprised Jooheon alternated glances —jumping from one face to the other— without keeping in mind how stupefied he was; the doctor knew that the boys were united but never imagined that something else could happen between them. Lee was so confused and surprised that he only managed to apologize before retracing his steps.

Yoo watched his friend, a little more blushed than he remembered. His hands —made fists in front of his chest— tightened one of the chains around his neck. Min bit nervously his lower lip and Kihyun didn't stop saying:

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Asked aware of the feelings the blond has for his boss. "No one is watching and I think some explanations would come well..."

"B-But—"

"I'll be fine. Go, go." Kihyun childishly removed him from the room, staying behind to give them some privacy.

Just as Minhyuk was a good friend to Kihyun, the same was true in reverse. Yoo knew about the feelings that his friend had been carrying —for three years— by Lee Jooheon. He may not have mentioned anything about the matter, or openly joked about it with the idea that the secret was discovered... however, Minhyuk didn't deserve that. He was a good workmate and friend, he kept Kihyun's secret and the redhead thought it was the right thing to do the same.

Yoo sat on the couch, recalling the beginning of his relationship with the patient who accompanied them that night in the emergency room.

Son Hyunwoo was one of the first prisoners the nurse met. He was the type that used to get into fights and end up involved in incidents, not to say who the police shoot first if there was a mess in the prison. After treating the man wounds, the conversation between them —or Son's attempt to get an answer from his angel— became a reality and they got to have pleasant conversations while they were alone; nothing to deep or personal, but no less enjoyable.

 **「** _One thing led to another_. **」**

Before Kihyun could put a stop on the situation, Hyunwoo surprised him one day while changing his bandages on his arm. The ravenette bent so fast and at the right angle to steal a kiss from Yoo; clumsy and rough but with a degree of innocence and purity that could not be told.

 **「** _He literally steal his breath_. **」**

As the years passed, the meeting between their mouths —while the curtains covered them form curious eyes— became more frequent. The first timid steps they took were gaining confidence until passion and desire for more touched their hearts... Hyunwoo did the impossible to see Kihyun, even if that meant putting his own life at risk in the process. Of course this did not have happy the nurse, but the boy was unable to complain when he himself longed for a meeting between them and their lips.

The door opened and the two remaining members of the room entered.

"Still here?" Jooheon sounded nice and somewhat condescending.

"You should know, _Sir_." He replied mischievously knowing that the doctor hated that kind of deal. "It's hard to leave the habit."

"But it's your last night." Lee stopped his speech, looking at his wristwatch and letting out a weak laugh. "I take it back. You are free, you don't work here anymore."

Kihyun shrugged. The boy would never admit it to the four winds but that hurt; to be reminded that he was no longer part of this place and that he wouldn't work with them again...

"Hey, Kihyunnie." Minhyuk threw himself to take a seat next to his friend. "Hyungwon just text me, it was delayed because of the snowstorm and he wondered if it would bother you to cover him for a couple of hours until he arrived.

"Oh, is it snowing?" Yoo hadn't even noticed it.

"Since yesterday night, it got worse in the afternoon or so I heard."  Jooheon was half naked and fully aware of the blond eyes on his body.

"I can cover him... but how will you get home?" Kihyun was responsible for that. The boy knew that Minhyuk was plotting something behind his back, especially when Jooheon did not say anything about the protocols to follow in this type of situation...

"Leave it to me." It was not a question or something, it was a statement without stagnation.

Minhyuk leaned back, sinking into the sofa and biting the tips of his nails in embarrassment while Jooheon grinned widely causing his eyes to disappear. Clearly the two of them were on the same page; aware of the plans of that night...

This time Kihyun watched from one side to the other, before smiling when he saw that his plan had worked. Thought:

_< < It was time that you two decide. >>_

"You can leave, I took care of it. I don't think anything will happen until the others come." The friends smiled, in a way both had won.

Minhyuk said goodbye to Kihyun with a big hug, murmuring words of encouragement and promising to go to his house for lunch the next morning. Yoo asked him to be careful, in addition to threatening the blonde to tell him all the details of his date with Jooheon...

* * *

Kihyun hung the black landline of the room, letting out a sigh at the news: the roads would be closed for another two hours... that meant he was completely alone. The boy leaned against the desk, praying to the gods that nothing would get out of control in that time. He had years of experience but the facts are the facts: the work of a nurse could not be compared to that of a doctor.

Alone and with the temperature coming down, he rubbed his pale hands to keep some heat. The nurse checked the time and went to the stretcher where his lover rested; It was moment to change his serum and probably close his eyes for a few hours in a chair next to Hyunwoo.

Now that he thought about it, Kihyun wasn't sure what they were. They had kissed on innumerable occasions, even Hyunwoo tried to reach other more intimate levels —some reached and others labeled as failed attempts— but time was not something they had in their favor... To all this the prisoner 514 always declared his love for the Angel of nursing but never talked about having something serious: something stable and long-term.

Kihyun's heart altered as he heard his sleepy laughter. The noise of the handcuffs and the mattress told him that Son wanted to move, stretch and be closer to him. The redhead only look at him when he hear that tone of adoration in his voice to call him by his usual nickname:

"Angel…"

"Yes, yes. Save yourself the praises, they will not work for you this time." Kihyun changed the bag and sat on the edge of the bed to talk to the prisoner. He removed a pair of black locks that fell on his forehead, took a breath and said: "Then... couldn't you resist being the hero?"

"I had to see you." Hyunwoo's big hand resting on his thin thigh and his dry voice resonated in the ears of the shorter one. The boy reached for the glass of water he brought with him and helped him drink. "I'm lucky..."

"To live another day? Yes, yes you are." Yoo commented sarcastically.

"To see you." Hyunwoo searched his fingers to intertwine them. He knew that his little one was upset but the man couldn't avoid that smile of pure happiness on his face. "It was your last night."

They already talked about the issue: about the transfer of Kihyun. The boy told him one afternoon while they had an intense session of kisses on his stretcher... Hyunwoo had bittersweet feelings about the news; he was happy for his beloved, it was a great opportunity although it was hard for him to resist the idea of having him out of his sight for long periods of time.

 **「** _That's why Kihyun delayed his release from prison_. **」**

"Can't you be more normal?" Yoo asked laughing, knowing he was asking for the impossible.

Many of the inmates —particularly the new ones with a sensitive mind— feigned illness to spend a night or a couple of hours away from others. Some claimed to have a stomachache, a cold or even some non-existent muscle injury. And Son? Whenever the man arrived, it was a stab wound, a dislocated shoulder or cuts on his skin; his body, especially his back, told a story of his life behind bars.

"Are you cold? Why don't you come here? Lie down for a while, you have bags under your eyes."

A difficult offer to refuse. Biting his lip in doubt, Kihyun debated the proposal for a few seconds before hitting his lover leg to make room for him. More than pleased, the ravenette gave some space so that both could be comfortable and even covered his angel with a blanket... Hyunwoo always dreamed of holding him in his arms, attract his tinny body at night and watch over Kihyun's dreams.

 **「** _Who would say that on his last night, this would be possible_. **」**

They talked for a while. Son played with the reddish curls and Yoo's delicate fingers wandered around the older man's chest, drawing meaningless patterns and being careful not to go through the affected area. Being together, alone, they took the opportunity to taste the other's lips in a romantic way; keeping in mind that this could perfectly be their last kiss. For this night, they put aside the passions and concentrated on transmitting their feelings in the purest way...

 **「** _And the time has come_. **」**

"What are we?" The male nurse was afraid to ask but he couldn't live with the doubt. "Am I just... you know, someone to hang with until you get out of here?"

"No." Son shook his head. His fingers gently pushed her chin up so he could reflect in those honey eyes he loved so much. "I'm serious with you, Kihyun. I really like Yoo Kihyun..."

Hyunwoo was not a man of many words, actions always worked better but at this time he knew that his little one needed to hear it from his own mouth. It was a dreamer, talking about promises when you had a life like Hyunwoo's, however, right now the older could only cling to that and try to rewrite his story.

"I don't have much." Laughed to add a **"** Nothing, better said **"** and smile playfully at the younger. "But I like you, I fell in love with you and that's why I wanted to change my life. You can have something better, someone better... But I would like to have an opportunity with you, out of this place."

Kihyun looked at him with a special brightness, as if he believed in his words. Unreliable for many or rather crazy but... the boy really wanted to believe in his votes. That's why Yoo kiss that thick lips as a way to seal their promise. Shy and slow, they moved into a family dance and enjoyed the sweet touch until the younger one pulled away.

"514." The nurse whispered with pure love.

"Huh?" Son always end a little lost after the meeting of their mouths, so the man didn't catch the reference immediately.

"5 days and 14 hours." He explained caressing his jet-black hair. The redhead settled on his chest, cradling his face and pronounced again: "5 days and 14 hours for you to be free, Hyunwoo-ah..."

The older one smiled when he heard it.

 **「** _He hadn't been forgotten_. **」**

The man mutter a **"** Yes. **"** Hyunwoo didn't fit in his own happiness and his face betrayed him. He thought that Kihyun would forget the time left to complete his sentence, when he would officially be a new man and would leave this prison... However, his little angel gave him a pleasant surprise, showing that he was also anxious to have a new life together out of this place. Hyunwoo approached once more, to brush their lips with love and embrace his delicate figure as he promised:

"5 days and 14 hours for our new life together."

They met each other's eyes, whispered an   **"** I love you **"** at the same time and joined their mouths one last time before preparing for a couple of hours of sleep, Kihyun would leave first but Son was willing to follow in his footsteps. Everything to have a chance to be next to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a coward and I wanted to abandon the challenge... but I'm back and I don't know how to translate everything I wrote lol  
> Thanks for reading ♡
> 
>  
> 
> Marie Matthew's.-


End file.
